The dx
D-Generation X (also known and spelled as Degeneration X, DX and D-X) was a professional wrestling stable in World Wrestling Entertainment (previously the World Wrestling Federation). The group originated in the midst of the WWF's "Attitude Era" from 1997 to 2000.1 Theirgimmick was that of a gang of rebels who acted and spoke as they pleased, no matter how provocative. After its original run with members Rick Rude, Chyna, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, the group expanded to become a mainstay of the Attitude Era with X-Pac and the New Age Outlaws until it disbanded in August 2000. After a teased reunion in 2002, DX reformed in June 2006 as the duo of Triple H and Shawn Michaels for the remainder of the year2 and again in August 2009 until March 2010, shortly before Michaels' retirement. They reunited at the 2010 Tribute to the Troops for one night only. Degenerates (1997–1998) According to Triple H, WWF management wanted to keep The Kliq, of which he and Michaels were members, apart, so they were hesitant to pair the duo together at first.3 DX, however, was officially incarnated on August 11, 1997 as Michaels took on Mankind in the main event ofRAW is WAR. During the match, Triple H and Chyna both interfered on Michaels behalf as the two were feuding with Mankind, towards the end of the match Rick Rude returned to the WWF revealing himself as Michaels bodyguard or "Insurance Policy" after helping Michaels win the match after a chairshot to Mankind.4 The following week on the August 18, 1997 RAW, Michaels and Triple H teamed up to take on Mankind and The Undertaker which saw them lose the match by disqualification after Michaels used a chair on Undertaker.4 Michaels would eventually face the Undertaker at In Your House XVII: Ground Zero on September 7, 1997 with Triple H, Chyna, & Rude all interfering on Michaels behalf at certain points during the match. On September 20, 1997 at the WWF One Night Only pay-per-view in Birmingham, England. Along with then-heels, Michaels, Chyna, and Triple H, Michaels' "insurance policy", Rick Rude was also an original member of the group. Triple H and Michaels united after Michaels became a villain after hitting The Undertaker with a chair at SummerSlam.5 Initially getting together as allies aiding Michaels in his subsequent feud with the Undertaker, DX officially got together at the One Night Only pay-per-view when Helmsley, Chyna, and Rude helped Michaels win the WWF European Championship from the British Bulldog.678 EnlargeChyna acted as an enforcer for the first two incarnations of D-Generation X.On October 13, 1997, the group officially gave themselves the name "D-Generation X" with Shawn Michaels as the leader. Michaels' autobiography suggests that it was then-WWF head writerVince Russo who first conceived the moniker for the faction. On-screen, however, the name was taken from Bret Hart, who claimed that Shawn Michaels, Chyna, and Triple H were nothing more than degenerates. It was also the first time they spoke their trademark slogan, "Suck it!" They were often shown on television practicing sophomoric/crude humor and rebelling against authority figures in the company, primarily Vince McMahon (then an on-air color commentator) and then-Commissioner Sgt. Slaughter, the latter of which DX made a particular habit of humiliating with the group giving him the nickname of "Sgt. Slobber". D-Generation X's first feud was against Bret Hart and his Hart Foundation. This feud ended at Survivor Series when Shawn Michaels won his third WWF Championship in the Montreal Screwjob, which came about from Bret leaving the company along with two of the remaining three members of the Foundation.910 The only member that remained in the WWF, Owen Hart, continued to feud with DX, specifically Triple H. "D-Generation X" was later used as the title for a WWF In Your House pay-per-view telecast on December 7, 1997. By this point, DX's capture of the WWF Championship and European Championship as well as their 'victory' in the feud with the Hart Foundation, solidified their status as the lead stable in the company, with this pay-per-view being representative of that fact. Michaels headlined the event as he was disqualified in a WWF Championship title defense againstKen Shamrock. Earlier that night, Triple H defeated Sgt. Slaughter with the help of Chyna in aBoot Camp match.11 On the December 11 edition of Raw is War (aired December 22), however, the two were forced to wrestle each other for the European title. In a mock match, similar to the Fingerpoke of Doom, Michaels laid down while Triple H ran around the ring and eventually pinned him for the championship.12 In the beginning of 1998, Triple H exchanged the WWF European Championship with Owen Hart.1314 At WrestleMania XIV, Shawn Michaels was the reigning WWF Champion and Triple H was the reigning WWF European Champion. They recruited boxer Mike Tyson to act as the "Special Enforcer" in the main event of the night featuring Michaels against Stone Cold Steve Austin. At the end of the match, Tyson turned on D-Generation X and cost Michaels the match.15 edit]DX Army (1998–1999) The night after WrestleMania, Triple H ejected the absent Michaels from the group for "dropping the ball" over the Tyson incident. In reality, Michaels had suffered a back injury and needed to retire from wrestling.3 Triple H assumed full leadership of D-X and recruited X-Pac, who has been fired from WCW, and the WWF Tag Team Champions the New Age Outlaws ("Bad Ass" Billy Gunn and The Road Dogg Jesse James) into the stable.3 While the group were intended to remain as heels, they became hugely popular and were eventually pushed as fan favorites. During this time, they feuded with the heel gimmick of The Rock and his group the Nation of Domination and then later, Vince McMahon's Corporation.316 The group remained united and hugely popular throughout all of 1998 and into early 1999. On editions of Raw is War in April and May, they went to a "war" with WCW, with whom the WWF were in direct competition at the time, through a series of legitimate visits to WCW headquarters and events. On April 27, 1998, Raw is War and WCW Monday Nitro both took place in Virginia, a mere 19 miles apart. D-Generation X, traveled from the WWF show in Hampton to The Scope in Norfolk. DX, with a bullhorn in hand, shouted insults against WCW, as well as mentioning the fact that WCW gave out free tickets to fill up arenas for television, all while sporting black armbands with the acronym POWCW (Prisoner of WCW), a reference to former Kliq members and then WCW employees Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. They then tried to enter the arena via a loading dock, in their army jeep before being stopped by someone closing the door.17 They would also attempt to forcefully secure meetings with Nitro's executive producer Eric Bischoff and WCW owner Ted Turner at WCW headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. Another segment saw Triple H "fly" over an arena where WCW Nitro was taking place and skywrite "WCW Sucks" and "DX Says Suck It."16 EnlargeTriple H displaying the DX "X"The group also feuded with the new "Corporate" Commissioner, and former DX member, Shawn Michaels who turned on the group after costing X-Pac a WWF Championship match against The Rock.18 The faction would continue to feud with Michaels throughout late 1998, with Michaels reversing Billy Gunn's Intercontinental Championship victory against Ken Shamrock,18 costing The Outlaws the Tag Team Titles and even managing to lure the New Age Outlaws to The Corporation on the December 7 edition of Raw is War. However, the Outlaws quickly revealed this to have been a ruse, turning on The Corporation that same night.18 When The Corporation turned on Michaels in January 1999, he was taken in by DX once more. This too was short lived as later that night DX were instrumental in Michaels being ambushed by The Corporation, with Triple H commenting "What goes around, comes around". Some of the groups most memorable promos were their parodies of their rivals. On July 6, 1998, DX carried out the first of these segments. In this instance, they mocked The Nation, with Triple H portraying The Rock (referred to as "The Crock"); Road Dogg playing D'Lo Brown (referred to as "B'Lo Brown"); "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn playing The Godfather (referred to as "The Gunnfather"); X-Pac as Mark Henry (referred to as "Mizark Henry"); and impressionist Jason Sensation as Owen Hart.19 On December 14, 1998, they would turn their attention to The Corporation with Triple H again appearing as "The Crock", Road Dogg playing Mr McMahon (with two midgets representing Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson kissing his behind throughout); Billy Gunn, playing Shane McMahon wearing an adult diaper; X-Pac playing Ken Shamrock; Chyna as The Big Bossman; and Sensation returning to play Michaels.20 These parodies would be resurrected during the fourth incarnation. Throughout 1999, the members gradually turned on one another. Initially, Chyna turned on Triple H and joined the Corporation on January 19.3 At Wrestlemania XV Chyna turned on fellow Corporation member Kane, helping Triple H to defeat him. Later that night, Triple H and Chyna interfered in X-Pac's European Championship match with Shane McMahon. Initially it appeared they were there to help X-Pac, but Triple H quickly turned on him, delivering a pedigree to his former stablemate, costing him the match. Chyna and Triple H would then join The Corporation, with Kane being ousted3 As a result, X-Pac began to share a bond with Kane, holding the WWF Tag Team Championship twice, which resulted in Kane becoming associated with the faction.212223 Though the group maintained a united front against The Corporation, Billy Gunn became frustrated at Kane's presence and The New Age Outlaws' inability to win the Tag Team Championships from X-Pac and Kane. Following one such defeat on the April 29 edition of''Smackdown, Gunn became angry at X-Pac.19 The following week on ''Sunday Night Heat he apologised to X-Pac, but attacked him when X-Pac's back was turned, citing his frustration at being "held back" and departing from D-Generation X, therefore reducing the members to just Road Dogg and X-Pac.16 Over the following weeks, Gunn would continue to attack X-Pac and Road Dogg, often being chased away by Kane.19 In July Triple H and Chyna told Billy Gunn that Road Dogg and X-Pac were making a lot more money from royalties from D-Generation X than the other three (due to them still using the name as a tag team), this lead to a tag match at Fully Loaded whereby the winners would get the rights to use the D-Generation X name, which Road Dogg and X-Pac won. Though not officially a member, upon winning the Tag Team Titles from The Acolytes on August 9, Kane, under encouragement from partner X-Pac, uttered his first words without help from a voice box, said words being "Suck it".19 edit]McMahon-Helmsley Era (1999–2000) See also: McMahon-Helmsley Faction